Similar Yet Different
by G.A.S.A
Summary: Oneshot. Homura failed again. Kyubey teaches her that her powers aren't what they seem like and she goes back in time. But this time, something is different...


"So my guess was right, huh? You came from another dimension" stated Kyubey  
>"I came from another timeline, not other dimension" said Homura "And I'll keep moving back in time to protect Madoka"<p>

Another failure... it was the seventh time she went back in time and it still was useless. It seemed like Kaname Madoka was fated to die or to sacrifice herself in order to kill Walpurgis Nacht, but Homura wasn't going to give up on her. It didn't matter how many times she would watch Miki Sayaka and Tomoe Mami die in front of her eyes. It didn't matter how many times she would blackmail or force Sakura Kyouko in being her ally to try to defeat Walpurgis Nacht. It didn't matter how many endless and countless times she would shot, slice and/or explode Kyubey, just to see another of him appearing and eating the corpse of the other. Kaname Madoka was worth it all. Kaname Madoka was worth going to the dephts of hell and back.

"You really amuse me. You know so much and so little at the same time. Going back in time is impossible"  
>"What are you talking about? I know what I'm doing, and I'm traveling back in time" said Homura "If you are trying to confuse me, another versions of you already tried and failed. Should I kill you again?"<p>

She didn't know what Kyubey was talking about. Why try to confuse her only now? The battle was over... The city was flooded and destroyed. The water was red from the blood of the people who died, while the shadowy figure of Kriemhild Gretchen was slowy getting bigger and bigger... And Homura knew that she had to go back in time fast, before the witch once known as Kaname Madoka finished growing and formed a barrier.

"As I said, going back in time is impossible. Stopping time is possible, but only for a limited time, which I guess you already know after so much experience. What you are doing is jumping in different dimensions, overwriting your self in that dimension with your actual version."  
>"Alternate dimensions... not that I believe you but... they really exist?" asked Homura<br>"Of course! There are countless alternate dimensions, some are very similar and others are radically different. For example, a girl chooses which color of ribbons she would wear in her hair, there is an alternate dimension where everything is exactly the same to that one, both in past, present and future, except that the girl choose another color of ribbons that day."

Kriemhild Gretchen was nearly the size of a skyscraper... Homura had to hurry.

"And you expect me to believe you? Why would I believe anything that comes out from your mouth?"  
>"You have to options: believe me and continue to jumping dimensions, or not believe me and still continue to jump dimensions, the only difference is that you will think it is time traveling"<br>"Well, you do have a point. But I still don't believe you" stated Homura  
>"But you should. You have been jumping to dimensions where only minor things are different. So minor that your human senses can't tell the difference. One day, you will jump to an entirely different dimension, and I would find it amusing to see your reaction to this."<br>"Bullshit" cursed Homura

And then she was gone. Going back in time or jumping to another dimension, it didn't matter.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. The same bed, the same calendar and the same room. She was back at the hospital, the same morning she was going to be released from the place.<p>

Her routine was the same. Going home, killing the Kyubey that would make a contract with Kaname Madoka, and starting to prepare bombs for fighting agaisnt the witches (other weapons were Walpurgis Nacht-exclusive).

Then, the first day of school came. She already did the same routine many times: entering the door of the classroom, introducing herself to the class and then being swarmed by the girls who couldn't keep their mouths shut. She still haven't saw Kaname Madoka, but then again, she only saw her when she faked being sick.

"I'm not feeling very well. Can the class representative take me to the nursery?" said Homura while getting up from the chair. It didn't matter she was obviously well, since everyone thought she just got out from the hospital from a heart illness.  
>"Ah, I'm the class representative. I'll guide you, Akemi-san"<p>

Homura was expecting to see Kaname Madoka, not... a boy. But she couldn't deny the similarity. Same height and hair color, even the same eye color. She was shaken and confused, which helped her faking ill for the other classmates. Homura wasn't understanding anything, but still followed the strange yet familiar boy. It was only in the hallways that she noticed, the way he walked was the same as Madoka's. His hair was the same shade of pink as Madoka's, but his was obviously short.

"Ah, I remembered now. I know your name but you still don't know mine..."

It was only now that Homura noticed they were already away from the classrooms and were crossing to the other side of the building.

"My name is Kaname Madoka. I know it is a girly name, but please don't tease me about it..."

Homura stopped on her tracks. Her eyes were open wide, while her brain was having something like a short-circuit. How was that possible?

"Akemi-san, are you okay? You are starting to look pale..."

Not even another set of footsteps snapped Homura out of her shock. Another boy was approaching. He was taller, with blond hair and a small ponytail on his right shoulder. If Homura wasn't in shock, she would have noticed he also seemed familiar.

"Good morning, Kaname-kun" said the boy "I'm running an errand for my teacher. Who is this yound lady?"  
>"Tomoe-senpai, -<p>

Wait... Tomoe?

-this is Akemi Homura-san, she is a transfer student. I'm taking her to the nursery" answered Madoka  
>"Wow, do you need help to take her there? She looks very pale!"<br>"Ah, thank you. Oh yeah, Akemi-san. This is Tomoe Mami-senpai, another 'girly-name comrade' of mine" explained Madoka  
>"Hey, that's not very nice, you know. Nice to meet you, Akemi-san" greeted Mami<p>

Homura fought monsters, saw countless people die in many horrible ways, and saw her friends die in even more horrible ways or being cursed with something worse than death. All of this without even feeling sick in the stomach.

_"One day, you will jump to an entirely different dimension, and I would find it amusing to see your reaction to this"_

Those were the last words she heard in her mind before fainting, while still feeling a pair of skinny arms carrying her to the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I had this idea while looking at Madoka Magica fanarts. I would love to make a story of this, but I'm busy with another two fanfictions (which I really should update soon), and a lot of oneshots from different series, so I guess this will only be a oneshort for the time being.**


End file.
